Snowflakes
by halbblutprinzessin137
Summary: Die Weihnachtszeit, wie sie Severus Snape in seinem 6. Schuljahr erlebt, und das Geheimnis, das er zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit sich herumträgt, werden in dieser Songfiction geschildert. Mal wieder nach Band 5 entstanden...


SnowflakesNo longer can I conceal

_I have been faking_

_That somewhere in my heart _

I feel a love so true

Wieder einmal war Hogwarts aufgewacht und hatte sich in eine dicke weiße Schneedecke gehüllt vorgefunden. Heute begannen die Weihnachtsferien und eine erwartungsvolle, fröhliche Stimmung lag in der Luft sowohl bei denen, die im Schloss blieben, als auch bei jenen, die gleich in den Hogwartsexpress einsteigen und nach Hause fahren würden. Vermutlich gab es nur einen einzigen Menschen hier, der diese Stimmung und Freude nicht teilte – und das war ich.

Mein Vater hatte mir wie all die Jahre zuvor unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er mich zu Hause nicht gebrauchen konnte. Und trotzdem stand ich jetzt in meinen Winterumhang eingewickelt am Bahnsteig in dieser Eiseskälte, die mir bereits in den ersten Minuten eine leichte Röte in die sonst so blassen Wangen getrieben hatte.

Und warum stand ich hier und zitterte wie Espenlaub? Nicht etwa, weil ich beschlossen hatte, auf eigene Faust doch noch nach Hause zu fahren, nein! So ein Verhalten war nicht angebracht, ziemte sich nicht für einen echten Slytherin. Wenn man das hört, könnte man nun glatt meinen, ich sei stolz auf mich und zufrieden mit mir. Aber davon kann gar keine Rede sein. Denn der Grund, warum ich hier stehe, ist das _letzte_, was einem wahren Slytherin widerfahren kann, und wenn mein Vater dieses Geheimnis, das ich jetzt schon einige Monate mit mir herumtrage, kennen würde, dann hätte er mir vermutlich schon längst den Todesfluch oder zumindest den Cruciatus auf den Hals gehetzt.

Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass ich nicht versucht hätte, mich dagegen zu wehren – im Gegenteil, das habe ich weiß Gott oft genug getan. Aber egal, wie sehr ich mich dagegen auflehne, leugnen kann ich es nicht mehr länger: Ich bin bis über beide Ohren verliebt in Lily Evans!

Lily, auf der einen Seite ein Schlammblut und noch dazu aus dieser Pestgrube Gryffindor. Aber auf der anderen Seite, die ich nach und nach zu sehen gelernt habe, auch oder eher vor allem ein wunderbarer Mensch mit dem sprichwörtlichen „goldenen Herzen". Niemand außer Lily hat mich je gegen Potter und Black verteidigt, wenn ich es so bitter nötig gehabt hätte. Niemand hat mich je so freundlich und lieb behandelt wie sie es getan hat.

Und genau aus diesem Grunde stehe ich hier: Weil ich im stillen Abschied nehme von meinem kleinen Engel. Weil ich noch einen letzten Blick auf meine kleine rothaarige Schönheit erhaschen möchte, bevor ich sie zwei Wochen lang nicht mehr sehe.

And every time I see your smile

_I find my love for you worthwile_

_And if you take me for romance _

I'll fall in love again

Als ich sie endlich erspäht hatte, ließ ich meinen Blick lange auf ihrer anmutigen, lieblichen Erscheinung ruhen. Ich konnte meine Augen gar nicht mehr von ihr abwenden, bis sie sich plötzlich umdrehte und mich erblickte.

Mir wurde klar, dass ich sie anstarrte wie ein Volltrottel, und ich sah peinlich berührt zu Boden. Als ich wieder aufschaute in der Hoffnung, Lily hätte sich abgewandt, trafen sich unsere Blicke direkt in der Luft. Ihre lindgrünen Augen hatten diesen wunderbaren warmen Schein, als sie mich anlachte und durchs Zugfenster „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Severus!" rief.

Mit dem ersten wirklichen Lächeln an diesem Tag hauchte ich ein seliges „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Lily...".

Ich hoffte, sie hatte es gehört, und als sie mir zum Abschied zuwinkte, war ich so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Konnte solch ein schönes Gefühl denn falsch sein? Ich konnte es mir kaum mehr vorstellen.

We are snowflakes in the wind And we're like feathers in the storm

_We are snowflakes in the wind_

We're like feathers in the storm

Und während ich am Bahnsteig stand und zusah, wie sich der Zug langsam in Bewegung setzte, fühlte ich mich plötzlich nicht mehr wie der unglücklichste, sondern vielmehr wie der glücklichste Mensch auf den Ländereien von ganz Hogwarts – das Bild meiner lächelnden Lily immer noch vor Augen.

Es war schon erstaunlich, wie sehr sich das ganze Leben, das gesamte Weltbild innerhalb weniger Monate oder gar Minuten verändern konnte. Als wäre ich eine der winzigen weißen Schneeflocken, die in ihrer schlichten, glitzernden Schönheit um mich herumwirbelten und tanzten wie Federn im Wind.

I don't know how far we go

_Until it's over_

_And then I don't know_

_How lovers know_

How much it hurts

Während ich gemächlich zurück zum Schloss durch den Schnee spazierte, dachte ich unentwegt über Lily und ihr Lächeln von vorhin nach. Konnte es denn wirklich wahr sein, dass sie mich trotz allem, was ich ihr schon an den Kopf geworfen hatte, immer noch _mochte_? Was mich lange Zeit so viele Nerven gekostet hatte, erschien mir plötzlich wie ein Geschenk des Himmels.

Doch konnte eine so frische Liebe, die gerade erst angefangen hatte zu keimen, tatsächlich so viele Hindernisse überwinden? Oder würde sie zerstört werden, bevor sie die Chance hatte sich zu entfalten und aufzublühen?

Ich schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der sich in meiner Kehle gebildet hatte. Nie mehr hatte ich diese Gefühle verspüren wollen: Die Hoffnung und die Angst, die sich daraus ergab – die ständige Ungewissheit, ob es diesmal klappen würde oder ob ich erneut allein und enttäuscht zurückbleiben würde.

Needles don't catch my fall

_I'm softly drowning_

_I'm longing for the chance to do_

What lovers do

Ich saß allein im Gemeinschaftsraum und genoss die Ruhe, die Stille, die morgen – am Ende der Ferien – leider vorbei sein würde. Mein Blick fiel auf den zweiten Sessel am Kamin, auf dem Lucius Malfoy sonst zu sitzen pflegte. Meine Lippen kräuselten sich unwillkürlich zu einem belustigten, spöttischen Lächeln bei dem Gedanken daran, was Lucius wohl sagen würde, wenn er mein kleines, wohl gehütetes Geheimnis kennen würde und wüsste, dass all seine Predigten über dreckige Schlammblüter an mir abgeprallt waren.

You make it feel so naturally

_You're bringing out the best in me_

_Now at the end of every day_

I know I'm not alone

Jetzt hieß es wieder: Willkommen zurück im wahren Leben! Denn die Weihnachtsferien waren vorbei und damit auch die Zeit der Erholung, die Zeit der Ruhe im Gemeinschaftsraum, die unterrichtsfreie Zeit, die friedliche potterfreie Zeit... Ich stieß einen tiefen Seufzer voller Frustration aus, während ich beobachtete, wie sich die Flut der lärmenden Schüler in die fackelbeleuchtete Eingangshalle ergoss.

Gerade wollte ich mich abwenden, diesem ganzen Spektakel den Rücken kehren und zurückgehen in die kühlen, stillen Kerker. Doch in diesem Moment erblickte ich die eine, nach der ich die ganze Zeit über verstohlen Ausschau gehalten hatte: Lily Evans hatte sich aus der Traube der schnatternden Schüler gelöst und wuchtete ihren schweren Koffer und ein Katzenkörbchen in Richtung der großen Wendeltreppe. Am Absatz angekommen hielt sie jedoch inne und – als hätte sie meine Blicke gespürt! – sie wandte den Kopf zu der kleinen Nische, in der ich stand. Auch ich starrte weiterhin gebannt zu ihr hin, denn es kam mir in diesem Augenblick so vor, als hätte ich noch niemals etwas so Schönes gesehen wie sie: Einzelne Locken ihres dichten roten Haares umspielten sanft ihr herzförmiges Gesicht, ihre Wangen waren von der kalten Winterluft ganz rosig und ihre verblüffenden mandelförmigen, lindgrünen Augen schienen heller zu strahlen und zu leuchten als das gleißendste Sonnenlicht. Wie um dieses Bild auch wirklich vollkommen zu machen, verzog sich ihr schöner Mund zu einem herzlichen Lächeln – _einem Lächeln für mich!_ Lily lächelte _mich_ an! Sie winkte und rief zu mir herüber: „Hallo, Severus, schön dich wiederzusehen!"

Sie fand es schön, mich wiederzusehen ... In diesem Moment war nichts anderes mehr wichtig, die Welt hatte aufgehört sich zu drehen uns für mich gab es niemanden mehr außer Lily, nichts außer ihrer Zuneigung ... Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, trat ich auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hand in meine und erwiderte ihr strahlendes Lächeln aus tiefster Seele. „Es ist auch schön, dich wiederzusehen", sagte ich mit fester Stimme und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

Später sollte ich nicht mehr entscheiden können, ob dies tatsächlich geschehen war; es kam mir ein wenig unwirklich vor, wie ein schöner Traum...

Und doch fühlte es sich in diesem Augenblick so richtig, so selbstverständlich an wie das Natürlichste auf der Welt. Ich hatte an diesem Tag etwas in mir selbst entdeckt, von dem ich bisher nur vage geahnt hatte, dass es überhaupt existierte: eine völlig neue Seite, eine schöne Seite – eine Seite, die untrennbar mit Lily Evans verbunden war, mein Schicksal auf unerklärliche Weise geknüpft an das ihre. Und mir wurde in diesem Moment bewusst, dass Lily das Allerbeste in mir zum Leben erweckte und zum Vorschein brachte, dass sie mit all ihrer Herzenswärme das Eis zum Schmelzen brachte, dass ihr strahlendes Lächeln mich selbst in dunklen einsamen Nächten begleiten würde...

- ENDE -


End file.
